The Strength of a Hobbit
by Kida Took
Summary: This story is based on my made up character Kida Tonamer. It is about a little hobbit at ends up growning up with Elves landing herself with the Fellowship and her life with a certain character after the war.
1. Little Kida

Chapter 1: Little Kida

"Little one, wake up!"

5 year old Kida Tonamer woke up and rubbed her green eyes. But when she opened them her surroundings were not what she had expected. She couldn't figure out where she was.

She was in a elaborate, elegant bedroom. There were big carvings of elf women on the walls, a leaf canopy for a roof, a white linen bed and the sun was shining thru a windowless window.

A strict looking elven woman was standing next to her. "You've been asleep for 6 days now; King Thranduil would like to see you now."

King Thrauduil? Was she in Mirkwood? Her papa had told her stories of Mirkwood forest and the elves but why was she here? And where was her family anyways?

"Ma'am where is my papa and my brother and sister?"

"King Thrauduil will answer all your questions." The she-elf answers crisply. "Come you will follow me now."

Kida struggled to get out of the warm sheets she had been tucked into but as she wiggled she notice hers hands and feet hurting. She looked down at her hands and they were covered in bruises, as well as her feet.

Kida looked at the she-elf confused but all she got was a stern look. She painfully made her way to the edge of the bed. Another problem arose… the bed was too high for her, it was along ways down.

After trying to get off a few time the she-elf finally decided to "help" Kida and roughly picked her up and carried her out the door and into the most scary and yet amazing site Kida had ever seen.

Mirkwood was a city in the trees. The she-elf walked from tree to tree on bridges until they reached the center and biggest tree. On the bridge to this tree, Kida could see everything. The trees each had many levels with windows and bridges up and down them. And everything seemed to have this glow about it. It was so high that Kida cowered in awe because she couldn't see to the bottom.

The she-elf that was carrying Kida got to the other side of the bridge and in front of her were two Elven guards. "I have the little girl survivor." The she-elf said simply. The guards moved out from the door and opened it.

The room they entered was similar to the one they had left but it was much bigger and in the back-center were two thrones. On the bigger throne sat an elf with black hair and a big crown. On the lesser throne sat an elf with white blonde hair and a small crown.

"Aww, this must be the little girl you saved, Legolas." The big crowned man exclaimed.

The lesser crowned elf then got up gracefully from throne and went toward Kida and the she-elf.

"What is your name little one?" He asked kindly. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf and this," Legolas gestured to the big crowned elf, "is my father King Thrauduil."

"Kida Tonamer." She said in a small voice.

"Kida that's a nice name for a little girl, how old are you?"

"I'm 5 and I'm not a girl, I'm a Hobbit-lass." Kida corrected him

"A Hobbit!" the King cried. "You wouldn't happen to know a Bilbo Baggins, would you?"

"No, But my papa told me stories about him." She said shyly.

"What are your parent's names" Legolas asked softly, ignoring his father.

"Milo Tonamer is my papa. Ira Tonamer was my mama but she died after I was born…. Where is my papa?" Kida had had enough waiting.

"What was the last thing you can remember before waking up here?" Legolas softly asked instead.

Kida thought for a moment. She could remember sitting in their little kitchen with her older sister Lily learning her letters when her brother Rory came bursting thru the front door and told them to get to a hiding spot. The three of them went to the pantry to hide. "The Orcs have come." Rory said breathlessly. They waited a few minuets before hearing screams and banging. Kida curled into her brother's protective left arm and in his right arm he had a pitch fork. "Papa will be here soon." Rory whispered in her ear. A few minuets later they heard cracking and smelt smoke. "We got to get out of here!" Lily screamed. "This way!" Rory pointed to the little window in the back. They crawled as fast as they could to the window because of the heavy smoke. Rory opened the window and picked Lily up first and put her thru the window. Then he picked up Kida and put her thru the window and Lily grabbed her from the other side. Lily turned around to help Rory….and that's the last thing Kida could remember.

"My sister Lily was helping my brother Rory thru the little pantry window….our house was on fire." Kida said sadly. Then panic took her. She cried the hardest she had ever cried. She figured her brother and sister were dead and her papa must have been to, she was all alone.

Legolas took her from the she-elf and dismissed her. He stroked Kida's red hair and rubbed her back soothingly, her face buried into his chest. "I found you underneath some crates: bruised, burned and a bad gash on the back of your head." He said softly.

Kida put her hand on the back of her head and felt a soft, stinging spot. She cried even louder into his chest, he was telling the truth!

"Are they really dead?" Kida asked, still in disbelief."

"As far as we know…" Legolas didn't know how to tell her that her brother was burned alive, her father was found dead with an arrow in his back, not far from their house and her sister was missing. Probably taken like many other girls and women of their city. How Kida escaped that fate, Legolas could not fathom. "We only found 25 people alive." Legolas decided to leave it at that until she was ready for the rest of it.

Laketown had been raided and massacred by Orcs like many other surrounding cities and towns of late. Ever since Mordor's shadow had lengthened. And the Orcs were relentless, the Elves and Men couldn't keep up defending people. They were numerous and unpredictable, often attacking more than one city or town at a time or in one day. But Laketown had been the worst, maybe because it was the biggest city, or maybe because the most Orcs attacked it, but what ever the reason it had been wiped out. The Elves had never seen anything like it. The city had had 10,000 people but only 25 survived! Was Laketown that unprepared and misinformed? A couple thousand men had been out helping the Elves but they still had more than enough at home to fight. What happened?

This had been going thru Legolas's head over and over again in the passed 6 days. He went and sat in his throne with Kida still grieving in his arms. He looked down at the little 'lass' in his arms and another questioned popped into his head. What was a hobbit family doing in Laketown?

"Kida, how come your family lived in Laketown and not in the Shire?" Legolas asked.

"Because my Papa wanted to." Kida said muffled

Legolas turned her so she was facing him. "What do you mean?"

"My Papa and Mama went on an adventure and eventually came to Laketown and decided to live in it." Kida explained. She was only softly crying now, with a sniffle here and there.

It was at this time that the King decided to interrupt. "Good idea, Legolas! We can send her back to the Shire, where she belongs."

"No! I can't go there!" Kida cried. "My papa never went back because he said the hobbits wouldn't welcome us back, because adventuring is not natural for hobbits." She buried her self into Legolas' chest and began to cry again.

"Shhh. It's alright you won't have to go there if you don't want to." Legolas cooed, rubbing her back.

"Well, she most certainly can't stay here, it's against the law!" the King exclaimed. No one except elves could live in Mirkwood.

"She is not going to the Shire, they won't except her." Legolas said in a clearly annoyed voice.

"Fine then! Think of a better place for her than with her own people." The King said with a scowl and crossed his arms.

Legolas thought for a moment. Men wouldn't except her let alone know what she was and Dwaves were out of the question…the only place left was with Elves. And being that he knew his father wouldn't budge on letting Kida stay… Wasn't Elrond a known hobbit-lover?

"What about Rivendell?" Legolas asked.

"You mean the 'Last Homely Home'? Were Bilbo stayed?" Kida asked quietly, wide-eyed. She knew the story of Bilbo by heart.

"It works for me." The King answered grumpily.

"Would you like that Kida?" asked Legolas. He wanted to make sure she would be going to a place she would be happy with.

"Yes!" Kida shouted excitedly. Then she quickly covered her mouth with her hands and giggled at herself.

Legolas laughed with her. "Alright then, to Rivendell you go. I will send an urgent letter to Elrond immediately. We should get a reply in a week or so."

Legolas called the she-elf back and gave Kida back to her. "I will come see you after I have sent the letter."

The she-elf turned and then took Kida back to her room. "You should get some rest."

She tucked Kida back into her bed and Kida had to agree, she was very tired. But whenthe she-elf had left, she began to cry again… she was all alone.


	2. Rivendell

Chapter 2: Rivendell

Two weeks later a reply from Rivendell arrived:

**_Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm:_**

**_I would be delighted to have little Kida Tonamer come and live here. Hobbits are very interesting creatures and for one to grow up here, it would be quite enjoyable! We will await her arrival with open arms. Hope your journey goes safely!_**

**_Lord Elrond of Rivendell_**

As soon as Legolas had read the letter, he went to find Kida. He had to agree with Elrond; Hobbits were quite enjoyable. Kida was so different from Elven children. She giggled, talked, and played all the time with out a care in the world. She seemed to have this mischievous air about her and had an incredible imagination. Unlike Elven children who were always proper and never did silly things. Imagination never occurred because elves had too much in the real world to be concerned with, let alone make up a new one.

He reached Kida's room and knocked. "Kida! I got a letter from Rivendell, Today."

He didn't have to wait long; she opened the door as quickly as she could. (She had a bit of a height problem.)

"What did it say?" she asked him excitedly.

Legolas grinned and read the letter out loud to her. She was jumping around, cheering by the time he finished.

"So when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn."

"Yeesss!" Kida squealed and started jumping on her bed; red braids coming loose and green eyes sparkling.

Legolas watched her and couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness. He was certainly going to miss her.

"Would you like to play with me for a while?" Kida asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Only for a minuet, I have to get an escort ready for the trip to Rivendell . What are you going to play?"

"I'm pretending I'm a flower, see?" She held up her hands and twirled around, making her flowy green with yellow elven dress fan out. Then she landed on the floor so that her dress was in a neat circle around her. "I'm a Tigerlily! Grrrrrr!" She made a face and clawed her fingers, like an angry cat. "What flower do you want to be?"

"I don't know if I can be, I don't have any petals!" Legolas cried, playing along. (He was trying very, _very _hard not to laugh uncontrollably.)

"Well, silly. Just grab a blanket and pretend that is your petals." Kida said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Legolas was about to grab a blanket when heard his name being called. "Legolas, Haldir's here…..Legolas?" It was his father. Even from Kida's room he could still he his father's voice carry.

Legolas sighed. "Well Kida, I need to go. Haldir is helping me get the escort together."

Kida frowned. "Alright, but do you know anyone that would play with me?"

Legolas thought for a moment. Elven children were few and far between. He couldn't think of any off the top of his head that were at the same age as her, at least that he knew of.

"LEGOLAS!" his father called again in the distance.

Then Legolas got an idea. "How about you come with me and meet Haldir? And then we'll see if we can't find someone to play with on the way."

"Okey dokey!" said Kida excitedly.

Legolas sighed; she was the most easy-going child he had ever met. He picked up Kida and went to find Haldir and hopefully a playmate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn had arrived the next day and the escort was on its way. The escort was 10 elves that rode as fast as they could. Legolas rode with Kida in front of him, in the middle of the escort. Little Kida was bright eyed and talking 10 leagues a minute. Haldir was on the right of Legolas, talking with Kida. The two of them got along well, so well in fact that Kida totally forgot about finding a playmate yesterday and decided to spend the rest of the day with Haldir and Legolas, helping them plan the escort for today.

But as soon as they were out of the "safety" of the Mirkwood forest however, Little Kida had to be quite. Legolas said the noise of the horses was enough and they didn't want to be caught by the Orcs. She soon fell asleep to the smooth riding of the horse and the constant noise of hooves. She felt safe and warm with Legolas, she didn't need to worry about Orcs.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Kida, my little flower, wake up." Legolas was gently shaking her awake. He had been calling Kida 'my little flower' ever since Kida had pretended she was a flower. "We're Here!" he shook he lightly again.

Kida stretched and rubbed her eyes, and took in her surroundings. What she saw was breath-taking. Rivendell was quite different from Mirkwood. It was sunny and warm looking. The elaborate buildings were tan with white balconies. There was beautiful trees and greenery she had never seen before. A river with a huge elegant waterfall was in the distance with snowcapped mountains in the background.

Legolas picked Kida up and lowered her into Haldir's arms. As soon as Leoglas was down, Kida was handed back to Legolas. Then Legolas walked over to an elf with long black hair and a kind face. He wore robes the same color of his surroundings and a simple silver crown on his head.

"Welcome to Rivendell!" the new elf exclaimed to the escort and then he looked directly at Kida. "I am Lord Elrond, Welcome to my home. I am glad you have chosen to come live here with us." And he gestured to the elves behind him. "These are my sons Elladan and Elrohir." they bowed as each as introduced. Both had black hair and tan robes and were identical in looks.

"This is my daughter Arwen Undomirel." She gracefully curtsied and smiled kindly at Kida. She was very pretty with dark brown hair and an elaborate blue flowy dress.

"And next to her is Eldarwen, your caretaker." Eldarwen curtsied as well. She had light brown hair and a tan dress.

Kida looked at all of them and smiled, she was glad she had chosen to come here. They were nice and she knew she was in good hands.

Legolas turned her around in his arms to face him. "Kida, we need get back to Mirkwood. So it is time I leave you now."

"But …….can't you stay a little longer?" Kida protested

"No, my little flower, we are needed back in Mirkwood. But I promise to visit as soon as I can." Legolas looked truly sorry to leave. He hugged Kida tight.

Legolas and Kida hugged for a long time, they had grown quite attached to one another. When they broke apart, Kida was in tears and Legolas was close to it. "I'm going to miss you." They said in turn.

Legolas let Kida down and motioned to Eldarwen to come get her. Eldarwen picked Kida up and turned with her toward the Last Homely Home. "Bye!" Kida called as she was being carried away.

"Bye! I will see you as soon as I can." Legolas called back and he turned to leave. The escort left as soon as Legolas was on his horse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kida was in her new room a few minuets later. It was big with carvings of elves on the wall and a white balcony with pretty flowers adoring it. The bed was short and small, made for a hobbit! It had green and pink silk sheets on it. But the best part of the room was the dolls, there was so many! Arwen said they were hers when she was little.

Arwen and Eldarwen had escorted her up to her new room. "Now little Kida it is time to get ready for Dinner." said Eldarwen.

"And you need to pick out a dress." Arwen opened the closet to reveal about 10 dresses in different colors and styles.

Kida couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at the dress and picked out a light green one that matched Arwen's dress. As soon as she had it on she twirled around and giggled. "I feel like a princess!"

Arwen and Eldarwen laughed. "Come lets go, we're going to be late." said Arwen. Then Eldarwen picked Kida up and out the door to Kida's first formal dinner.

**a/n: Sorry that was a such a long time to wait before an update. But college is time consuming and I don't have anytime for writing. It is now Christmas break! so I should be able to write a few chaps. Thanks to Remusluver for reviewing the first chapter and for the many that read it! If you have any questions about this story please ask.**


	3. Bilbo

Sorry I keep forgetting to do this, and this goes for mywhole story too...

Disclaimer: I own Kida Tonamer and her story line. That's it, everything else belongs to the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Chapter 3: Bilbo**

Nine-year-old Kida Tonamer sat in front of a mirror in her Elven bed room. She had to look extra pretty today. Today she was going to get to meet the first hobbit she had met in three years, the first hobbit ever outside her own family at that. But this hobbit wasn't just any hobbit, this hobbit was Bilbo Baggins! He was coming to live in Rivendell and according to her "sister" Arwen, he would be here by this afternoon!

Kida brushed her long red hair and fixed it in an Elven fashion. She already had on her favorite dress: a flowy light blue one. After she got done getting ready, she could hardly contain her excitement and anticipation. When Eldarwen and Arwen came to get her for lunch, they found a bouncing Kida, talking a league a minute.

"How do I look?" asked Kida, twirling herself around.

"Very pretty!" said Arwen. She grabbed Kida's hands and twirled her some more, making Kida giggle." Bilbo will be impressed."

"I hope he gets here soon." Kida sighed, "I'm getting tired of waiting."

Eldarwen and Arwen laughed. Hobbits are not very patient creatures. "Alright, Little One, time to go eat." said Eldarwen, "And then maybe Lord Elrond will tell you the story of when Bilbo came to Rivendell the first time….again!"

"Yay!" Kida cheered. Then both Eldarwen and Arwen each took one of Kida's hands, and led her out of the room towards the dinning hall.

-----------------------------------------------

Kida stood beside Arwen a few hours later. Bilbo was finally here! She went up and down on her tippy toes trying to catch a better view. Bilbo was greeting and talking to Elrond. He looked like a middle aged hobbit, with some gray hairs. But Kida knew he was much older; Elrond had told her that Bilbo was 112! Thought he sure didn't look or act it.

Now Elrond was intruding Bilbo to other elves and was slowing making their way down the line. Kida was starting to get nervous.

A few minutes later Bilbo was being introduced to Arwen. Bilbo bowed to Lady Arwen and kissed her hand. "How wonderful it is to meet you, Milady!" said Bilbo. Arwen laughed and then gestured down to Kida.

"My, my….a little Hobbit-lass!" Bilbo exclaimed, "What are you doing here with the likes of these folks?" Bilbo squatted down so that he was eye to eye with Kida.

"Well, I live here." Kida said shyly.

"Really? How strange! What is your name, little lass?" asked Bilbo. This was very interesting indeed.

"Kida Tonamer."

"Tonamer? I know your family; they live in Hobbiton where I used to live."

Kida was about to answer but she got cut off. "Alright Bilbo, you two will have to finish this over dinner, but for now you need to meet to rest of the people in line." said Elrond with a laugh.

"Oh! Yes, I suppose your right." Said Bilbo a little disappointed and then continued down the line.

Kida had about a million questions to ask him. Before he had talked to her she had a ton of questions just about the Shire and now she had just as many about her family.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So how did you come to live here?" asked Bilbo. It was after dinner and Kida was in Bilbo's room. Bilbo was in a rocking chair smoking a pipe and Kida was on the floor in front of him.

"My family and I lived in Laketown, It got attacked and I'm the only one in my family that survived." Kida said sadly.

"Ah, yes. I heard about that. Terrible what those goblins are capable of." Bilbo said grimly. "But how did your family end up in Laketown?"

"My papa, Milo…"

"Milo, you say? Milo Tonamer? I remember him. He was always very interested in my stories. His family wasn't too happy when they found that he'd left." Bilbo shook his head. "His mother was quite sad for a long time."

"My Gammer?"

"Yes. Your Gammer Tonamer, Lily."

"My sister was named after her."

"So old Milo ended up in Laketown, huh?" Bilbo chuckled. "He always told me he wanted to go and see where I went. Thought I'm sure his family would like to know what happened to him. How come you didn't go live with them after your family died?"

"Because my Papa told me that they would never accept any of us back. Normal hobbits don't go on adventures, so we would just be outcasts."

"Hmmmm…I see his point." pondered Bilbo. "I guess I'm considered odd too after my adventure. But I think your family would accept you."

"Well, I like it here." said Kida defensively.

Bilbo chuckled. "Now,now Kida-lass. I'm not about to send you to the Shire. What was your mother's name?"

"Her name was Ira. My papa met her in Bree, they got married and then went on an adventure and eventually settled down in Laketown. Her maiden name was Banks. But she died a few days after having me."

"My goodness, your short life has not been a happy one, has it?"

"I'm happy here and I was happy before the Orc raid but….I do miss my family." Kida was on the vengeance of tears.

Bilbo studied her for a moment. She was too young to have such bad things happen to her. Frodo may have lost his family but at least he was much older. He decided that would be a good subject change.

"I think it would be best if you learned about my nephew, Frodo." Bilbo said. He sat back in his chair and got into 'story mode'. Kida looked up at him curiously, obviously interested.

"My nephew Frodo Baggins also lost his parents at a young age."

"Really?" asked Kida. "Just like me?"

"Yes. He was a bit older than you but yes. He didn't have any brother or sisters either. His parents died on a boating accident on the Brandywine River. Then he came to live with me being that he has the same adventurous spirit as me. We even have the same birthday."

"I didn't think anyone else had lost all their family like me." Kida confessed

"Well, now, you are comparing with these Elven folk. They don't have the same problems and hardships as hobbit folk."

Kida didn't feel so alone now. She wanted to meet this Frodo. "What does he look like?"

Bilbo chuckled. He knew this was a good story to tell her. "He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is skinnier than most hobbits and has rosy cheeks. He is 34 years old now."

"34? So he is of age now, right?" asked Kida. She knew tons about Elves and Humans but knew little about her own kind. She was after all only five when her family died.

"Why of course, 33 is the adult age for hobbits." Bilbo could tell she didn't know about much about hobbits. "Well, my dear lass. It's a good thing I came here. You need someone here to look after you with all this elves around. You need someone to make sure you grown up into a nice and proper happy-go-lucky hobbit!"

Kida giggled. She thought elves were too serious, too.

Bilbo laughed and picked Kida up and put her on his lap. "How about I tell you a story about Frodo when he was a bit younger, hmm?"

"Yes, please!" Kida cried.

"Alright! This is about when Frodo, along with hiscousins Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took went to Farmer Maggots fields to steal some carrots. Now Frodo and his friends were always getting into trouble. And on this particular adventure, Frodo got caught! Now you see Farmer Maggot has thesethree big dogs………

**Don't forget to review! Thanks, Kida :)**


End file.
